Not Perfect
by Laurarara
Summary: No person, no relationship is perfect. Life is about finding out which imperfections you can live with and which you can't. JPLE SBRL.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Not Perfect.

**Author: **Laurarara

**Rating:** T.

**Timeline: **Marauders' era, 7th year.

**Pairing: **Lily/James and Remus/Sirius.

**Description:** No person, no relationship is perfect. Life is about finding out which imperfections you can live with and which you can't.

**Warnings: **Swearing, drinking and pretentious teenage rebellion. Later - angst, depression and slash.

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters you recognise here were created by J. K. Rowling. I am not J. K. Rowling. Additionally, I have occasionally used names mentioned in the 'Harry Potter' books and either mentioned them as incidental characters, or else attached a character to the name: in these cases, the names belong to J. K. Rowling, but the information I provide about them comes purely from my imagination and is probably not at all what J. K. Rowling imagined.

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

It was a cold, bright, early-September morning, and the crowds gathered both inside and outside of King's Cross Station were the usual mixture of travellers (nervous, excited, impatient, harassed-looking), their families (sometimes on the verge of tears) and brusque, irritated commuters. Those outside the station slowed down or stopped their activities when a large motorbike came squealing round the corner, ridden by two leather-clad young men. They screeched to a halt, leaving impressive tyre-tracks on the road, dismounted their shiny and rather intimidating-looking steed, and removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be not so much young men as teenage boys. Both were dark-haired - the taller of the two was bored-looking and exceptionally handsome, whilst his friend was bespectacled and rather flustered-looking. He wiped his slightly-shiny forehead and muttered, a little grumpily, "You just had to make a dramatic entrance, didn't you?"

The other boy grinned. "Don't tell me you wet yourself, James? I thought you'd be used to the bike by now."

The boy called James smiled, grudgingly. "Of course I didn't wet myself. I've just been hoping for so long that you'd learn to ride it a bit more sensibly."

"People don't buy motorbikes to ride them _sensibly._ Honestly, where's your sense of adventure? Being Head Boy is changing you already, young man."

"Sirius! You promised you wouldn't talk about it until we got on the train!"

Sirius pulled a face. "I've been good to you all Summer, haven't mentioned it whenever we've spoken, and even though I've been staying at your house for two whole weeks I never said a word. The least you could do is let me talk about it now we're at the station. I've been dying to speculate on who'll be Head Girl."

"Who do you think?"

"My money's on Dorcas Meadows. She's smart, kind, fair and gets on with most people. Hufflepuff Prefect's Alice Carmichael, and nice as she is, she's not loud or strict enough - if she had to take on loads of people, they'd walk all over her. And Slytherin's Narcissa, and if she's Head Girl I'll throw myself into the lake."

James laughed a little. "If it's Narcissa, how do you think _I_'ll cope? Having to spend time with her? Dorcas and Alice would both be good, but don't you think Lily stands a chance?"

"Evans wasn't even _here _last term -"

"- Dumbledore wouldn't hold that against her, not when she was such a good Prefect for so long -"

"- No, but has it occurred to you that she might not come back?"

James's face fell. "Shit. Do you think so?"

"No idea, we don't even know why she didn't come back after Easter."

Their speculation was cut short by the sight of a middle-aged to elderly-looking couple walking down the street, each dragging large trunks. James and Sirius ran forward to help them.

"Did you have a good journey?" asked James.

"Oh, it was fine," replied his mother, a short, wild-haired woman with a wicked smile. "I don't see why you insisted on coming here on the bike, though, when your father and I had to drive here anyway to bring you your trunks and take the bike home."

"But Dad's looking forward to that part of it, aren't you Dad?"

Mr. Potter, a taller, older, quieter version of James, grinned. "Maybe a little. Don't worry, though, I'll look after it."

"I knew you would, Mr. Potter," replied Sirius, and he and James took charge of their trunks and took them to the entrance of the station. Sirius tossed his helmet to James's father, who caught it deftly and glanced excitedly at the motorbike.

"Now," said Mrs. Potter, "Make sure you have a good term. I know it's your last year at school, and I want you to enjoy Hogwarts as much as you can while you're still there - but that doesn't mean I want you to stop working. N. E. W. Ts are very important. Sirius, dear, I know you have a flat of your own now, but remember, you're welcome at our house at any time - in the holidays _or _when school has finished. You're a son to us now, and always will be. James, we're very proud of you for being selected as Head Boy: please make sure that you continue making us proud by justifying Dumbledore's faith in you."

She pulled each of them into suffocating hugs, before releasing them both slightly shiny eyes. Mr. Potter patted each of them on the back with a smile. "You'd better get to the platform in a minute. Remember, boys: work hard, play hard, and write to us occasionally. We'll see you when you next come home. Have a good year."

The boys embraced each of the elder Potters once more, before carrying their trunks into the station. They casually made their way through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, finding themselves at Platform 9 and 3/4. The platform was hectic, full of students and parents all moving around frantically. Sirius cast his eyes around the platform. "Can you see Remus or Peter?" he asked. James looked too, before replying in the negative.

"It's five to eleven," said Sirius. "They should be here by now. You'd think they'd wait and meet us, the bastards."

"Well, Remus will have gone to the Prefects' compartment. He doesn't know I'm Head Boy, so he wouldn't think to wait for me. And maybe Peter's gone to save our compartment for us?"

"Probably. Look, I'll go to the compartment now. Hopefully Peter's there. We'll save it, then you and Remus can come along when your meeting's done and tell us how all the Prefects died of shock at seeing you there."

James grinned. "I can't wait to see their faces. Alright, let's get on the train. I'll come along to you as soon as I can." The two boys parted, and began walking in separate directions along the train. A little while along, James heard a familiar voice.

"Mum, _please _get off the train. I _told _you I've got all of my stuff, and even if I haven't, you can send it on to me. The train's leaving in a couple of minutes. You need to get off and I need to go to the Prefects' compartment."

James smiled to himself and tried not to laugh as a serious, harassed-looking woman strode past him towards the exit. He walked quickly and soon caught up with the owner of the familiar voice. "McKinnon!" he shouted. "Don't tell me they went and made you Head Girl?"

The girl turned around. She was small, with short, spiky hair she'd dyed pink. "Don't be stupid, Potter, I've never even been a Prefect. They've made me one now, though, Merlin knows why."

"Well, _I've _never been a Prefect either, but I'm Head Boy."

McKinnon's jaw dropped. "Prove it."

James dug into his pocket and triumphantly produced his badge. "There, see. I don't know why we need another Gryffindor female prefect, though. Does that mean Evans isn't coming back?"

"Actually," came a quiet but strong voice from behind him. "It's because I'm Head Girl. And since you were never a Prefect, there were an odd number, so they decided to even it out. Hi Marlene," added Lily, touching her friend's arm with a smile.

James made a strange sound in the back of his throat.

"Are you choking?" asked Lily dispassionately.

"Welcome back," said James, finding his voice. "I missed you, last term, when you didn't come back. I was going to write, but Sirius said you'd think it was stalking."

"First sensible thing he's ever said."

"Er. Well, yeah. Probably." James made a silent resolution to apologise to his best friend, before deciding that thinking he was sorry was as good as declaring it - and anyway, Sirius would probably call him sentimental and hit him around the head. "Why didn't you come back?" he asked. "Last term, I mean."

"I know when you mean. I had family problems." James took a good look at Lily - his first in months - and realised that there was something subtly different about her. She was still pretty, but she seemed more restrained, somehow. There had always been an undercurrent of it, but the steely restraint had always been combined with a certain vivacity. There was something different behind her vivid green eyes, and James wondered what could have caused it.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, but she didn't hear - or at least, showed no signs of doing so - and entered the Prefects' compartment with her head held high and her jaw determinedly set.

James sighed, rolled up the sleeves of the leather jacket he was still wearing, attempted to style his hair in the reflection of a nearby window, and followed her in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

When James entered the compartment, he came face to face with a good friend of his - sandy-haired, woollen-jumpered Remus Lupin.

"This isn't our compartment," Remus said, with a bemused expression. "Did you follow Lily here?"

James did a passable impression of outrage before grinning. "Actually, I have every right to be here," he said, and flourished his Head Boy badge. Remus's face passed through several different expressions before settling on something like happy shock.

"That's amazing," he said, after James had assured him that he hadn't in fact stolen the badge. "Lily," he said, turning around, "Did you know that James is Head Boy?"

Lily detached herself from the small group of Prefects to whom she'd been talking. "Actually, yes, I did. Professor McGonnagal wrote to me, she seemed to be under the impression that I'd need some time after receiving the news to compose myself before actually seeing him."

"To hide your lusty admiration?" asked James hopefully.

Lily frowned. "To hide my shock, horror and hysterical laughter, actually. Now get out of the doorway, you two, so other people can get in."

James and Remus quickly moved to a corner of the compartment.

"How were your holidays?" asked James. "Mine were fine, a bit boring until Sirius came to stay, though."

"Mine were good -"

"- how did you get here?"

"Mum drove me."

James tugged Remus's sleeve pointedly. "Did you crash into a sheep on the way?"

"Did _you _crash into a cow?"

Before James could think of a suitable response, Lily was clearing her throat authoritatively. "Right, well, hi everyone. I don't know if he's had chance to brag to you yet, but on the off-chance he hasn't, it's my duty to inform you that Potter and I have been chosen to be Head Boy and Girl." There was a polite round of applause and a wolf-whistle from Marlene. Lily frowned. "Merlin knows what made Dumbledore think _that _was a good idea, but ours is not to reason why -"

"- ours is but to do and die -"

"- Lupin, can't you shut your pet up? Get him a muzzle or something?"

Remus shrugged, and discreetly elbowed James. "Shut up," he muttered. "I don't want to spend the whole journey here."

It must be said that neither boy paid much attention to the news and instructions that Lily was discussing, due to the whispered news-exchange and frantic elbow-war that followed this moment. After a few minutes, Lily asked James if he'd like to say a few words.

"Er...what?"

"You know, Potter. Speak up, inspire the masses. I thought that was what you thought you were good at?"

"Very clever," said James, his eyes playfully narrowed. "Build up their expectations without admitting you think I'm good at something. You're a minx, Evans."

Lily blushed, and the rest of the Prefects' facial expressions seemed to range from amusement to irritation. _A tough crowd, _thought James.

"Er, well. Hello. I'm sure you all know me. I'm James, though, if...if you don't. And, erm...I haven't prepared a speech or anything, and _Merlin, _talking to people without thinking about it is really difficult, so..." he smiled with sudden inspiration. "I suppose the first thing that we should all be aware of this year is that planning is of utmost importance. Let's all work together to make sure we're prepared for whatever comes our way, yeah? Now, go and find your friends, you rascals, and I'll see you at school."

The Prefects quickly made their way out of the compartment, leaving Lily Evans looking furious. "Look, Potter, if you're going to be a dickhead about this then I'll tell Dumbledore that I can't possibly be Head Girl when Head Boy is you and you're not taking it seriously -"

"- what makes you think he'd choose you over me?"

"I don't _care_, Potter. I don't care if you're the King of the Universe and I'm a flea on a house-elf's tea-towel. I don't want to be in any kind of partnership with you. You're _impossible._" And with that, she stormed out of the compartment.

"Excellent," said Remus, the smile audible in his voice. "The wooing continues. She can't say no forever."

James pulled a face, and the two friends made their way down the train to the comparment they'd shared with their two best friends ever since the first time they'd gone to Hogwarts. They opened the compartment door and were greeted by the sight of a scattered deck of cards, a singed-looking Sirius Black, and a more-than-a-little smug Peter Pettigrew.

"It looks like a murder scene," commented Remus mildly, as he and James sat down.

"It _is _one," said Sirius in a sulky voice.

"Using my marvellous powers of deduction," said James in a grand voice, "I believe that you've played Exploding Snap with Peter, am I right?"

Sirius nodded.

"Then you deserved everything you got. It was practically suicide. Everyone knows Wormtail has stupidly fast reflexes." James gazed at his slightly plump, watery-eyed friend. "I'm surprised you're no good at Quidditch, actually. I wonder why that is?"

Peter looked back at him calmly, and replied, with the hint of a smile, "Because I'm shit at flying."

"Ah, right, that's it. How are you both, anyway?"

"_Dead," _said Sirius dramatically, draping himself over Remus, back of his hand pressed to his forehead like a 19th century heroine. "You left me," he said, eyes on James, before rolling his eyes upwards to gaze at Remus's face, somewhere near his chin, "and _you _never found me. And I was forced to play Snap with Peter 'fast-hands' Pettigrew -"

"- sounds like a gangster -"

"- shut _up, _James - and now I'm _dead,_ and even now, James Potter, you're _still _interrupting me!" He buried his face in Remus's jumper.

Remus chuckled and observed, "You sound like a spoilt brat."

Sirius sat up, wrinkling his nose. "And you smell like wet sheep."

James looked at Remus pointedly, and he blushed slightly. "It drizzled earlier," he muttered.

"Stop your moaning, anyway," said James. "This is a momentous occasion; the last time we'll ever ride the Hogwarts Express to school on September 1st -"

"- unless we become teachers," added Remus.

His friends stared at him in horror. "I hate children"; "Hogwarts would never employ me"; and "I should hope I'd be able to get hold of a better form of transport than _this", _replied Peter, Sirius and James respectively.

Remus shrugged.

"So how was the Prefect meeting?" asked Peter, changing the subject, to Remus's relief.

"It was - wait, how did you know I was there?"

"Sirius told me when I asked where you were."

"Oh. Right, well....it was a bit of a disaster, but over quickly. Gryffindor's going to be really...Prefect-y this year, though - they've made McKinnon a Prefect."

"I saw McKinnon walking down the train," said Sirius. "A couple of minutes before you turned up - I think that lot are in the compartment next door. Her hair's _pink _now. I like it. Do you think she'd go out with me?"

Remus looked Sirius in the eye with a strange expression, part amused, part horrified. "The fact that someone has nice hair isn't enough reason to want to go out with them."

"Try telling that to every girl who's ever liked me."

James looked thoughtful. "I thought you said they liked you for your _erudite charm, sparkling wit and undeniable talent_?"

"No, Potter, that's why _you _like me."

"Actually, I like you because you let me ride that big, throbbing beast of yours."

All four boys burst into hysterical laughter that they seemed unable to stop. A few minutes later, the door to their compartment opened to reveal an angry-looking Lily Evans. "Can you keep it down in here? We're next door and we can't hear ourselves think."

The boys, after a few noble efforts to stop, continued laughing.

"Honestly," said Lily. "What on _Earth _could be _that _funny?"

Sirius turned his eyes up to meet hers, and replied as solemnly as he could, "My big, throbbing beast."

"It can't be that big if everyone's laughing at it."

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows in a manner that he seemed to think was seductive, but which everyone else present seperately concluded looked merely insane. "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

"Sorry, I seem to have misplaced my microscope."

"Well," said Sirius smoothly, "When you find it, let me know, and we can have some fun."

Smiling for the first time, Lily left the compartment.

Peter, Remus and James all stared at Sirius.

"What's wrong with your eyebrows?" asked Peter.

"More importantly, why were you flirting with Evans?" asked James.

"Even _more_ importantly," interrupted Remus, "Do you know what a microscope is?"

Sirius shrugged. "I presumed it was some kind of sex toy, why?"

It wasn't until shortly before they pulled into Hogsmeade Station that they were able to completely stop laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Upon entering the Great Hall, the four boys quickly made their way up the Gryffindor table and sat down, chattering away. A little further down the table sat Lily and Marlene, with their friends, Mary and Hestia. The whole Hall was full of talk and laughter, and, apart from the time taken for the Sorting, continued to be so. After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up to give a short speech.

"...and it is my pleasure to tell you that this year's Head Boy and Girl are James Potter and Lily Evans, both of Gryffindor. Stand up, both of you, please."

They stood - Lily with a flushed face and small smile, James with a grin and a wink.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, could you please come along to my office when the Sorting is over? I'm sure your House will be fine in the capable hands of your Prefects."

They gave their assent and sat down to listen to the rest of Dumbledore's speech, although it must be admitted that James spent much of the time helping Sirius to smuggle mint humbugs into Peter's bag and pockets. Then, with the whole of the Great Hall as their company, they tucked into the impressive Feast, still chattering away.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants with you," said Sirius. "He's probably going to tell you it was all a terrible mistake and the Head Boy letter was accidentally addressed and sent to the wrong person."

"Maybe he's going to let you in on all the secrets that only Head Boy and Girl ever get to know," put in Peter.

"Like how to tame the Giant Squid," added Remus.

"And what Professor McGonagall's middle name is." That was Sirius.

"And how to smuggle alcohol into the school," said Remus, "although I doubt he could tell you anything you don't already know on that score."

"Maybe," said Sirius thoughtfully, "he's just going to give you a massive bollocking for pissing off Evans on the train -"

"- and being so haphazard in the Prefects' compartment -"

"- and _winking _when he asked you to stand up."

James looked horrified. "He wouldn't."

His three best friends immediately turned to him, eyebrows raised questioningly. "Shit," he muttered.

As the Feast ended, the students in the Great Hall began to make their way to various exits, with James and Lily heading off in a different direction to their meeting with Dumbledore.

"Right," said Remus. "First years."

"I'll help," murmured Sirius in his ear, eyes fixed on Marlene. Remus sighed.

"First years, follow me," said Marlene in a clear, ringing voice.

A small boy standing near her turned to her with a scornful look on his face. "We won't have much trouble following you, with hair like that," he said in a sneering voice. "What on _Earth _were you thinking?"

Marlene stood still, looking torn between laughter and astonishment, but before she could speak, the first year was cuffed across the back of the head by Sirius. "Marlene here'll let you off, given it's your first day, but one thing you should know about Hogwarts is that you have to respect the Prefect system. One day you'll look back on today and be embarrassed by your cheek. Now, run ahead!" This was all said in a rather commanding voice, and the small boy ran off quickly. Sirius turned to Marlene.

"I've never needed a knight in shining armour," she said pointedly, "and I don't plan on needing one now."

Sirius held his arms out, grinned cockily, and replied, "I don't see any armour."

She sighed and walked ahead to where the first years were waiting for her.

"You've _never _respected the Prefect system," said Remus with an accusatory tone.

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

Remus looked at his friend with slight concern in his eyes. "Exactly how lonely _were _you this Summer?"

"It was _awful. _You should have come to visit. I had no company whatsoever until I went to stay with James, and, well, he's not exactly the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Remus smiled. "I'll tell him you said that."

And the two boys hurried ahead to catch Peter and the rest of their House.

Meanwhile, James and Lily were being granted access to the Head's study, where Professor Dumbledore sat behind his desk and, eyes twinkling, offered them seats in front of him.

"Professor," said James, remembering his friends' teasing. "I'm really sorry if I haven't taken being Head Boy seriously until now, but I promise I will from now on."

"I'm very glad to hear that," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "However, that is not why I have invited the two of you to visit me this evening."

He peered at them over his spectacles. "I must admit, I was apprehensive about having a Head Boy and Girl from the same House. In these increasingly troubled times, it feels important to have more unity and less division. However, I feel - and the teachers agree - that the two of you really are the best candidates for the job."

James relaxed with a slight smile, feeling warmed by the regard shown by Dumbledore's final statement.

"Of course," continued the Headmaster, "I will expect you both to set a good example of unity with other Houses. I know that you, Mr. Potter, have had some issues with members of other Houses in the past, but for the good of the school I ask you to cast them aside and work with Miss Evans for a united Hogwarts."

James nodded.

"Now, Miss Evans," said Dumbledore. "I feel sure you've had many reservations about being Head Girl, both prior to and since returning to Hogwarts. Firstly, let me repeat, both Mr. Potter and yourself are ideal for the posts you've been assigned. I am aware, to some extent, that your history with each other has been less than smooth, but I have every faith that you can learn to work together. Secondly, despite your absence last term, I have no doubts whatsoever that you will be an excellent Head Girl. Miss Evans, please, if you find you have any troubles, ask Mr. Potter for help. Your friends, the school's Prefects, the teachers and I will also help you wherever we can, but what you shall have with Mr. Potter shall be a partnership, and you must learn to trust him."

Lily frowned slightly, but nodded.

Dumbledore continued. "Mr. Potter, you must have been incredibly confused when you received my letter. I know as well as you do - better, perhaps - your disciplinary record in this school, but I still feel that you have it in you to be a marvellous Head Boy. Your leadership skills are evident, but you have used them for little other than to lead your fellows into a life of petty disobedience and cheek. That said, I have seen glimmers of real potential in you, and have come to believe that your truly admirably qualities appear only when they are required of you - so, let me be very clear on this matter: they are required of you this year. I trust you will not disappoint me."

James sat, slightly dumbfounded at receiving such praise from a teacher. The staff of Hogwarts often praised his Quidditch prowess and academic ability, but he could count on one hand the number of times someone with authority had praised his personal qualities. He vowed to himself to try not to let Dumbledore down.

Dumbledore smiled at both Lily and James, before bidding them farewell and allowing them out of his study.

"So," said James, on the way back to Gryffindor Tower. "What kind of help are you going to be needing?"

"None whatsoever from _you._"

"You wound me, Evans. Seriously, any time, day _or _night, I'll help you. Say you need some help getting changed..."

Lily slapped his arm, slightly too hard to be considered playful. "Shut up Potter, at least I'm not the one Dumbledore's trying to save from a life of crime."

"Are you trying to insult me? Because you're not doing very well. A life of crime is _good. _Sirius and I have a competition on to see which of us will be in prison first."

"Merlin, Dumbledore should have just left you to it and got a Head Boy who wasn't a cretin."

"You love me really," said James, throwing a casual arm around her shoulder. Lily stopped walking.

"One, I _hate _you. Two, get your fucking hand off me, you creep."

James let go of her. "Lily, I -"

"Listen, Potter, if we have to work together then fine, we'll do it. And we'll be polite and civil because that will make it easier. But don't try to be my friend, don't joke with me, and _definitely _don't touch me. Got it?"

He nodded, slightly dumbfounded - and slightly unfairly, as Lily had never hidden her animosity, so he had no reason to be surprised by it.

"Right," Lily said. "Good. Now lets get back to the Common Room and check it hasn't been destroyed in our absence."


End file.
